


Proxy

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [94]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they speak via proxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clint tried to pull his tie loose but Natasha had smacked his hand away even before he managed to touch it. 

"It’s stuffy" He whined.

Natasha fixed his lapel for him and patted it down. “Shut up. You look fine.”

"Why are we doing this again?" Clint asked her for the 15th time that night.

"It’s a charity event, Clint. Do it for charity."

"Right." Clint nodded absently. "For charity."

—-

Phil was alive.

but none of the Avengers knew that. They weren’t allowed to know either. So Phil stuck to the shadows. He’d bought Clint (and wow, that sounded less worrisome in his head) and was now debating the merits of his actions. 

The good thing was he could remain anonymous until their meeting which would be after the event. It gave Phil enough time to berate himself over it and make a call.

—-

Clint was led to a private table in the Hotel’s dining area where the person who bought him (that didn’t sound skeezy  _at all_ ) waited for his arrival.

the table was in a room that had a fantastic view of the city, and looking out of it was a woman in a pink cocktail dress. Clint cleared his throat and the woman turned. She already had a wine glass in her hand. She smiled and walked up to Clint, holding out her hand.

"Mr. Barton, So lovely to see you. I’m glad you could eat with me tonight." She said, the tone of her voice seemed off somehow. Clint took the hand and kissed it. "I’m sorry I started without you but I just needed the buzz after having to deal with my boss all day, you know?" It’s like she was speaking to someone else. 

"It’s alright. I know the feeling of wanting a drink after a hard day’s work." He told her. "Shall we?"

"Please." Clint led her to her seat and pulled her chair for her before he sat opposite her.

—-

_You look wonderful. I never thought I’d get to see you wear a suit._

"You look wonderful. I never thought I’d get to see you wear a suit." Skye echoed.

"That’s because I don’t like wearing them." Clint said to her with a smile. "I’m sorry, What did you say your name was?"

_It’s Phil._

"It’s Phil." Skye echoed before she could think about it then forced a smile when she realized what she’d just said. "It’s short for Phyllis Jones. Please call me Phyl, Mr. Barton."

There was hesitation before Clint smiled at her. “Only if you call me Clint, Ms. Jones.”

_That seems fair._

"That seems fair." Skye watched the archer from under her lashes. Something tells her this isn’t the first time Coulson flirted with The Clint Barton. "So tell me, how’s being an Avenger faring for you?" Phil asked through Skye.

"It’s fine, I guess. I mean, Stark’s offered to let us live in the tower with him and all that and its great… But I guess I’m just hung up on the past, I can’t move on so I can’t be completely happy. I am comfortable though, so there’s that. Plus the housemates aren’t all bad either. We don’t try to kill each other as often when we first met, and the team’s coming together really well." Clint crowed happily.

"I’m glad to hear it." Skye could hear genuine pride in Coulson so she tried as hard as she could to copy it. "So Stark hasn’t driven you up a wall yet?"

Clint chuckled. “No, not yet. You know Tony, Phyl?”

"I worked with him briefly." Whoa. Skye did not know that. AC had way more strings than she thought. "I had to babysit him, of sorts. He was a pain to deal with. Though that’s an understatement."

Clint grinned at her. “I keep him in line sometimes.”

"You? I’d have thought Agent Romanov would be the one to have that job." 

"How do you-" Clint frowned. Skye realized belatedly that she didn’t know who the hell Agent Romanov was.

"You’re celebrities now. Even the Black Widow can’t hide her public name for too long. The Internet is full of curious people Clint." She repeated after Coulson and sighed internally as her cover was almost blown.

"Yeah. I guess you’re right."

—-

The night had passed like that, they exchanged pleasantries and questions, and Clint liked it. If he was being honest, it was like talking to Phil again. 

Ms. Jones didn’t ask him about his past, which he was immensely grateful for, and instead focused on his life as an Avenger. Mainly questions about his life in the tower and how he’s adjusting. 

But there was something off about Ms. Jones. Her replies don’t match her facial expressions. She’d pause for a while or let something she wasn’t supposed to know slip. It was almost like someone was telling her what to say.

His suspicions were confirmed when she said something about the wall of valor inside SHIELD. They’d been talking about the Battle of New York (a subject Clint didn’t usually like to talk about) and the conversation went from there to the wall and how they’d both lost someone they loved in the battle. 

When Ms. Jones was about to leave, Clint grabbed her wrist and tucked her hair into her ear. It was smaller than the one SHIELD usually had but it was a comm, no doubt. “Your name isn’t Phyl.” He wanted to laugh. If this was a joke, it wasn’t at all funny.

Ms. Jones, or whoever she was, smirked up at him. “Sorry boss. It’s game over.” She said, still looking at Clint. She reached up to touch her ear and took the comm out. She cupped Clint’s cheek in a show to hide the fact that she placed the comm in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “My name is Skye. It was nice to meet you, Clint.” She whispered in his other ear before she left the room.

Clint swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her walk away. “Phil?” He asked tentatively. There was silence, and the sound of a van door opening and closing. 

"Hi Clint."

It was Phil’s voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue, but here you go. :)

Clint smiled more often since the charity event.

The team was happy for him, of course. Why wouldn’t they? Clint is their team mate. If he’s happy, then they’re happy. 

But happy didn’t equal uninterested. 

They were all curious as hell, but Clint could be very secretive whenever he wanted to that even Natasha can’t find out what he’s up to without calling for help.

That’s why when Clint bid them all goodbye saying he was meeting a friend, they all followed him, because yes, that wasn’t at all noticeable. All the Avengers trying to blend in inside a cafe across the street from where Clint was obviously waiting for someone? Yep, totally fool-proof.

So foolproof in fact that they’d only had to politely decline requests for autographs and pictures 17 times. Well, Natasha and Bruce mixed in seamlessly with the other customers but Steve, - even with his hoodie and cap - Tony - he was wearing a tux for crying out loud - and Thor - well,  _Thor -_ were having troubles to say the least. 

"She’s here." Bruce announced, while sipping the hot tea he ordered.

Everyone turned just in time to see a pretty brunette with long curly hair sit across Clint. He beamed when he saw her, and she nodded at him. 

—-

"You know, you’re going to have to stop using me as a carrying pigeon one of these days. Cute as this is, I have a life outside of SHIELD too, you know." Skye bitched, ignoring Phil’s message to Clint.

Clint snorted. “No SHIELD agent has a life outside of SHIELD unless you’re retired or dead.” He informed her.

Skye pouted and crossed her arms. “Well, I do. You should just hurry up and meet-” Skye paused, pressing her finger to her ear. “Holy no way.”

"What?" Clint frowned. "What did Phil say?"

"He says the rest of the Avengers are at the shop across the street, watching us."

Clint turned and Skye slapped his arm. “What are you doing?! Don’t turn to them. They’ll know that we know they’re here.”

—-

"They know we’re here." Natasha stated simply.

"How do you know?" Tony asked her.

"Clint tried to turn, she stopped him. For some reason she knows we’re here." Steve explained.

"She’s got someone telling her what to do."

—-

"Here they come. Act natural." Skye told Clint for the 4th time since the Avengers left the shop across the street.

"I  _know,_  quit kicking me.” Clint hissed at her just as the Avengers arrived at their table.

"Hello, Clint. Fancy meeting you here. Who’s your friend?" Good ol’ Natasha.

"Everybody, this is-"

Skye immediately sat up straight and grinned. “Hi, I’m Skye. And can I just say-“

"What the hell happened to  _act natural_?” Clint asked her.

"I was- I got distracted. It’s not everyday you meet superheroes."

"Uh, hello?"

"You don’t count. You’re like my big brother at this point. Besides, it’s not like you meet me to actually-"

“ _Okay_. That’s enough sugar for you! You ‘lil cutie” Clint grit out the last word.

"No, please. Continue. We’re curious as to what makes these ‘meetings’ of yours so fun that Clint comes home grinning from ear to ear." Tony told her.

Skye winced and bit her bottom lip, “I’d love to,” She started to get up off her seat. “But, see, the thing about that is that I  _really_  have got to be going or I’ll be late for work and I  _can’t_  be late for work. My SO is gonna kill me if I am. So, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’ve got to dash. It was nice meeting you all.” 

Aaaaand, she’s gone.

—-

"What’s her name?"

"Skye. She’s told you that."

"Her  _full_  name.”

"It’s just Skye. She has no last name. She’s an orphan."

"Where’d you meet her?"

"At the charity thing last month."

"How often do you meet?"

"Twice a week if we’re lucky."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Jesus, no."

"Is she in love with you?"

"God, I hope not."

"Are you soliciting sex from her?"

"Tony!" The whole room chorused.

"WHAT? It’s a valid question."

"No. Why would I even solicit sex from a twenty something girl?"

"Is she related to Phil in any way?" Natasha asked out of nowhere.

Clint remained silent for a moment, looking down at his hands then up at his friends, “Yes.”

"The person she’s getting hears from - her boss - is it Agent Coulson?"

"Yes."

The room was quiet for a moment only broken when Tony started a litany of curses.

"The Son of Coul is alive? Where does he reside?"

"I don’t know. I-" Clint swallowed the lump in his throat. "I never saw him. I always talk to him through Skye. I’ve tried asking him, but he says its against SHIELD protocol for him to go see the Avengers."

"Well then, let’s go find him. If he can’t come to us, then we’ll just have to go to him." Steve declared.

—-

They tracked the signal Skye used to the Sandbox - It took more than two day’s work to track the signal, not only because it was faint but also because it was very much isolated and almost impossible to find if you didn’t know what to look for - where only a single plane was parked outside. 

The Bus.

Clint and the others walked toward the cargo hold of the bus, only to be greeted by Skye who was looking down at a tablet, too busy to even look up.

"For the last time, it’s the titanium box with the yellow stickers and toxic signs. That isn’t very hard to-" She looked up to see Clint grinning at her. "You’re not the guy I was talking to."

"No, I’m not."

"I see you brought the whole gang. I’m flattered, but as you can see-"

"We won’t be long, we only came to see the Son of Coul."

"Yeah, no. That’s not gonna happen. Agent Coulson is dead, remember? I would know. Since I’m a SHIELD agent and all. Totally not a newbie."

"Even I lie better than that." Tony commented.

Skye made an affronted noise before another person spoke, “We’re working on her undercover skills, she’s usually a great liar.” Phil said as he made his way down the stairs.

All the Avengers turned to the sound of the voice and they all smiled, Clint grinned from ear to ear. Phil stopped in front of Clint and smiled. They stared at each other for a while until Skye groaned from beside them. 

"Oh my god, stop with the eye-sex and just kiss already." 

Clint felt the ghost of a laugh escape his lips, but he couldn’t really care less, because in the next second, Phil’s lips were on his. Clint’s arms snaked its way around Phil’s waist while Phil’s arms pulled him closer. _  
_

Phil Coulson was back in his arms at last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/104764889526/i-kinda-wanna-learn-how-to-play-the-acoustic)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96892231866/thank-you-telling-me-you-love-them-made-me-super)
> 
> [Send me a line](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) if you want this continued so I can add it to my queue. :)


End file.
